opacarefandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Giant
Like most other races, not done. Just a beginning "Simple, deliberate, stubborn, and hulking." Halfgiants are widely known for their physical abilities, and for their ability to deal heavy damage to foes during combat, but they are typically shunned by many people for their hulking figures and often simplistic views on life and goals. This is not to say that halfgiants are stupid, as many of them, especially storm halfgiants can have great intellect, but because of their ability to muscle through problems, they typically do not worry too much about details, and feel they can just plow right on to their goals. The main thing a halfgiant wants in life is acceptance from giants, humans, or both. Some HalfGiants attempt to gain acceptance by accomplishing heroic deeds. Halfgiants who are raised among the giant culture will attempt to gain acceptance by honing their combat skills to perfection. Adventuring typically allows them to hone their combat skills and accomplish heroic deeds at the same time, so most HalfGiants who get the chance to will gladly join an adventuring party. Physical Description Halfgiants are very tall and wellmuscled. They typically will look like humans, but at times they are also known to look like the giant of which they are kin. Many, however, are known to look slightly more primal, or have skin more closely colored to stone than actual flesh. HalfGiant Names Typically as human names. History In the beginning the World was populated by many creatures and they lived together in relative harmony. Infinitely varied they were; contrived of all the gods' imaginations. Each was beautiful and special in its own way. And the gods walked among them, blessing all the creatures of the Earth. One the most impressive of these creatures was the race known as, the Giants. Of godlike stature and possessing great power, the Giants were unmatched save perhaps, for the Dragons. They were so powerful, in fact, that they became arrogant and dismissive, even treating the gods with disdain. Weary of the constant annoyance, the gods withdrew their favour from the Giants and left them to admire themselves in solitude. As the years went by, however, the Giants began to die out. Less and less children were born to them and those that survived were struck down by a mysterious illness. Desperate for salvation the Giants pleaded with the gods for help. But the gods would not help. Angered by the Giants bloated selfimportance the gods ignored the Giants plea for help and proclaimed that they could rot for all they cared. But one god took pity on the Giants. Kord; bringer of storms and violence. It had been Kord more than anyone who had shaped the Giants into what they had become; investing them with great physical strength and voices like thunder. As such he searched the Giant race for one, just one, being who was willing to be humble; possible proof that the Giant race could be better than they were. He found it in the shape of a runt; a giant who was almost half as small as any other giant. The runt proved himself to Kord and earned the redemption of his race. But the rest of his people refused help and cast him out, along with a handful of others who sided with him. Gradually the disease continued to wreak havoc upon the Giants and grew progressively worse; dead giants began coming back to life as vicious, dull witted beasts. Eventually they had to be eradicated by the gods. It is thought that none survived. The runt and his followers survived, however, untouched by the disease. Urged on by Kord they bred with other races to ensure that they did not die out. The inbreeding led to smaller Giants but prolonged the survival of the Giant race. These new 'Giants' became powerful, possessing new inherent traits from their secondary parents. Eventually the Giants split into tribes that scattered all over the world, each of the lineage of the Giants of old. They eventually became known as Giants, not 'halfbreed' or 'New Giant', as knowledge of the first Giants passed away. Society HalfGiant Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Strength increases by 2. Age. Halfgiants age slightly slower than humans Alignment. HalfGiants can be of any alignment. Size. The smallest halfgiant is larger than all but the largest of humans. Your size is Large. Speed. Halfgiants have a base walking speed of 30 feet. Longlimbed. Halfgiant's arms are longer than other humanoids of the same height. When you attack with weapon wielded in one hand, its reach is extended by five feet, however you inccur disadvantage on these attacks. Imposing Stature. You gain advantage on intimidation checks, but also incur disadvantage on other charisma checks and saving throws against NPCs smaller than you. While indoors in cities and towns you incur combat disadvantage. Languages. You speak, read, and write Common and Giant. Lineage. One of your parents was a cloud giant, fire giant, frost giant, hill giant, stone giant or storm giant. Select one of these lineages. Cloud Giant Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom increases by 1. Keen Smell. You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell Cloud Magic. When you reach 3rd level you can cast the fog cloud spell once per day. When you reach 5th level you can cast misty step once per day. Wisdom is the spellcasting ability for these spells. Fire Giant Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 2. Fire Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. Metalworker. You gain proficiency with smith's tools. Frost Giant Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 2. Cold Resistance. You have resistance to cold damage. Glacial Hunter. You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks in arctic terrain. Hill Giant Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 2. Wild Ingenuity. You are proficient with improvised weapons and unarmed strikes. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d6 bludgeoning damage. Slow Wit. Since you are half Hill giant, you are not as quick witted as other half giants. You have advantage on saving throws against fear. Stone Giant Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution increases by 2. Stone camouflage. You have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made to hide in rocky terrain. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. Storm Giant Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma increases by 1. Storm Resistance. You resist lightning damage and thunder damage. Storm Magic. When you reach 3rd level you can cast the feather fall spell once per day. When you reach 5th level you can cast gust of wind once per day. Charisma is the spellcasting ability for these spells. Random Height and Weight Base Height Height Modifier Base Weight Weight Modifier 6' 0" +4d8" 240 lbs. 2d8 × 10 lb. Category:Races